SCP-9760 and SCP-8970
by Ezra Soulthief
Summary: Just something that I came up with late one night.
1. Chapter 1

SCP-9760, or "Author of Creation"

Object class: Keter

SCP-9760 is allowed to leave containment whenever it wants. However, subject may not leave the facility under any circumstances. Under no circumstances should SCP-9760 come into contact with any form of writing utensil or material outside of testing without the supervision of class-B personnel.

SCP-9760 is a 17 year-old human male who exhibits unnatural abilities in conjunction with SCP-9760a-b, which are a blue ballpoint pen and grey college-ruled notebook.

When in contact with SCP-9760a-b, subject has exhibited the ability to create items simply by writing a description of the item in SCP-9760a with SCP-9760b. During controlled experimentation, subject produced a working Barrett .50 anti-materiel rifle, as well as a working mechanical exoskeleton, handheld railgun, energy beam cannon, and folding scythe. Items created this way, however, have no effect on SCP-9760.

SCP-9760 can also erase items created this way from existence by destroying the page containing the description of the item. This was discovered when SCP-9760 created a female version of SCP-682 during an experiment. After seeing and speaking with SCP-682 for the first time, SCP-9760 hypothesized that the reason for SCP-682's highly aggressive and hateful behavior was because it was lonely, being the only one of its kind.

After the female version of SCP-682 was created, it went on a rampage and killed 7 class-C personnel who were monitoring the experiment. After witnessing this, SCP-9760 created a cigarette lighter and burned the page containing the description of the female SCP-682, then willingly surrendered SCP-9760a-b to a nearby class-B, saying "I think I've done enough writing for today."

SCP-8970

Object class: Keter

SCP-8970 is to be allowed to leave containment whenever it wants. It may be allowed to assist in experimentation if it chooses. In the event of a containment breach, SCP-8970 is to be allowed access to the breached area. All personnel are advised to evacuate the area to minimize collateral damage from SCP-8970.

SCP-8970 is a tall, thin humanoid, with pointed ears, pale skin, silver hair, and hypnotic purple eyes. SCP-8970 wears a floor-length hooded black robe over black metal armor of unknown composition and design. SCP-8790's armor has strange properties, including the ability to absorb and redirect energy, as well as being one of the only items that cannot be cut by SCP-076's blades. When asked to remove the armor so samples could be taken for analysis, SCP-8790 huffed and replied with, "You'll get the armor… but you'll have to peel it from my dead body."

SCP-8970 has exhibited extensive knowledge of several martial arts, as well as mastery of nearly all manner of weapon. When pitted against SCP-076 or "Abel", SCP-8970 succeeded in subduing Abel without resorting to lethal measures. When the fight continued, SCP-8970 successfully disarmed Abel, then proceeded to kill him with his own weapon. After regenerating, SCP-076 expressed elation, saying, "Finally, a sparring partner I can cut loose with!"

SCP-8970 has also exhibited powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities, as well as advanced regenerative capabilities, granting it immunity to SCP-777-J's suggestive abilities. During one of the many occasions that SCP-682 breached its containment, SCP-8970 rendered it completely docile from his containment unit, then proceeded to break out and move to SCP-682's location. SCP-682 recovered by the time SCP-8970 arrived on the scene, and attacked SCP-8970. SCP-8970 then proceeded to blast SCP-682 into a wall, holding it there with the power of its mind, and alerted the nearest personnel telepathically. When the personnel arrived, SCP-8970 shredded SCP-682 into ribbons of flesh with its telekinesis. After SCP-682 regenerated, it cowered in the corner of its cell, saying, "Ok, ok…. I'll be good… just keep that… thing away from me!"

During further testing, it was instructed to put on SCP-035. It provided to be completely immune to the degenerative fluids secreted by SCP-035, as well as the mental domination. It is also immune to the effects of SCP-049's touch, as well as the crystallizing effects of SCP-409.

All female personnel have been warned to keep contact with SCP-8970 to a minimum, and to avoid eye contact at all costs, due to the hypnotic power of SCP-8970's eyes. This was discovered when a female class-C made eye contact during a session with SCP-8970, and subsequently froze, her vitals dropping to those of a person in a trance. After being removed from the room and recovering, the class-C said, "Looking into his eyes… it was like I was falling into an endless pool of purple." The class-C was subsequently placed into containment for further observation.

Extended eye contact with SCP-8970 has also been shown to have mutagenic effects on the physiology, anatomy, and mentality of the human female. Effects include an increase in height, gradual fading of hair and skin pigmentation, loss of weight, changes in eye pigmentation, and development of telepathy, regeneration and telekinesis in the final stages of mutation. They also gain the ability to trigger the mutation in other female personnel through eye contact. DNA samples were taken of the mutated female personnel and SCP-8970, then analyzed. The results showed that the two samples were nearly identical, except for the chromosomes that dictated gender.

Personnel mutated in this fashion become infatuated with SCP-8970, culminating in an almost fanatical devotion and utter obedience. At this stage in the mutation, altered personnel will stop at nothing to get to SCP-8970. This nearly caused the destruction of the main containment facility. If SCP-8970 hadn't intervened, the destruction would have resulted in the release of some of the most dangerous SCP's in the world, including SCP-682, -231, -914, and SCP-106. However, SCP-8970 ordered the mutated personnel to stop, then assisted in the rehabilitation and re-integration process, as well as the repair efforts.


	2. Chapter 2

Interview Log 8970-1

Date: June (REDACTED), 2011

Interviewee: SCP-8970

Interviewer: Dr. Rights

Notes: This interview was conducted two days after SCP-8970 was discovered, and subsequently captured and brought to Site (REDACTED).

(BEGIN LOG)

Dr. Rights: Hello.

SCP-8970: Hello, Dr. Rights.

Dr. Rights: How-?

SCP-8970: -did I know your name? –chuckles- Trade secret.

(At this point, Dr. Rights seems to be shaken, but chooses to continue with the interview.)

Dr. Rights: Please identify yourself.

SCP-8970: No.

Dr. Rights: Why not?

SCP-8970: Names have power… especially mine. Not going to happen.

Dr. Rights: What do you mean?

SCP-8970: Exactly what I said.

Dr. Rights: Anyway… what were you doing in the city where we found you?

SCP-8970: I was bored… and you humans are entertaining.

Dr. Rights: Are you saying that you're not human?

(SCP-8970 doesn't answer.)

Dr. Rights: What are you?

(SCP-8970 remains silent for a moment, then leans forward)

SCP-8970: I am the beginning and the end of an endless cycle.

Dr. Rights: What do you mean?

(At this point, SCP-8970 leans back and refuses to answer any more questions.)

(END LOG)


End file.
